Starfire's Lament
by Letselina
Summary: Starfire's POV during the episode, 'Apprentice Part 2'. "Robin," I said with more confidence than I felt, "You are my best friend, and I do not wish to fight you.] [One-shot]


**Starfire's Lament**

I held out a stern, green glowing hand. Before me stood my closest friend, Robin, aiming the barrel of a gun at me. I didn't want to believe it, but he had turned on us. He worked for Slade now. He was no longer a Teen Titan. "Robin," I said with more confidence than I felt, "You are my best friend, and I do not wish to fight you." I let my defenses down, and I knew my body was showing disappointment, betrayal, and fear. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to know how he hurt me, and my other friends. I wanted him to feel my pain. To feel my tears. I wanted to show him how I felt inside. The tears that wanted to escape my eyes. No. I would never show him. I wouldn't let him know I was weak. Or at least I would try to let him know. "But if you are truly evil, then you should do what you must."  
  
"Starfire... I..." Robin's arm fell to his side and he stepped toward me, ready to comfort the tears I felt ready to fall. Maybe he hadn't betrayed us.  
  
"I said ATTACK!" Slade's voice screeched. He muttered something else to Robin, of which I did not hear.  
  
I gasped as I felt the very blood in my body begin to boil. Something inside told me I was going to die. I saw my skin turn from its normal tan to a fiery red, and I sank to the ground, crying out in pain. I couldn't bear it. Death was coming for me. _Yes. _Then all the pain would go away.  
  
"I'm sorry Star," I heard Robin say.  
  
I felt the blast from his weapon hit me, and the boiling of my blood had stopped. What a strange trick he had learned. Or was it Robin who had done it? After what felt like hours, I finally sat up, seeing my friends battling Robin. I did not want to fight him, so I decided only to protect myself, and my friends. I watched his every move as he fought against the people he once stood beside. Everything was a blur, I was so afraid of what was happening. Finally the battle had ended, and Robin was gone.  
  
The Titans and I discussed what could have happened, with the fiery red boiling of our blood. Thanks to Cyborg, we found out we had millions, perhaps even billions, of tiny probes in our body. They would hurt us at the command of someone. I knew that someone was Slade. Not Robin. "I'm going after him," I announced.  
  
"Not alone you're not!" Beast Boy grinned excitedly. "We'll get Robin back!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cyborg pumped his fist in the air, "Don't think you're the only one who wants him back."  
  
"Our team isn't complete without him," the stoic Raven even gave a tiny, but assuring, smile.  
  
I smiled widely, "Thank you my friends." We found Slade's hideout, and reached it quickly. "Robin!" I cried out, seeing him on the ground. He was fighting Slade. I knew he was still our friend. Anger welled inside of me as I glared at Slade. No one knew who he was, or why he was so interested in Robin. I sped toward our enemy, sending blasts of green energy toward him. I glanced at something in his hand. Whatever it was, it controlled the 'red glowing trick' as Beast Boy had called it. Falling to the ground again, the unbearable pain began to race through my body. No, I wouldn't die. I couldn't. I had to live. I had to tell Robin I was sorry.  
  
Then I saw him. He ran to the glowing sphere, and grabbed onto it with all his might. He was infected with the probes too! Robin was going to save us. With much difficulty, he sauntered toward Slade, and spoke. I couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, it made him stop the pain. Finally able to breathe, and stand again, the Teen Titans fought Slade for what we should hope is the last time. We fought him together. All five of us. I saw as half of Slade's mask broke, falling from his face. His hand flew to his face, and we were unable to identify just who he was. But we had won. That was all that mattered for now.  
  
"Let's go home," Robin said.  
  
Soon after, we were all probe free. Everyone was joyous about the defeat of Slade. Even Raven suggested celebration, which she was soon sorry for. But I still felt sad.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Robin asked.  
  
"I am sorry," I apologized.  
  
He seemed puzzled, "Sorry? For what?"  
  
"I doubted you. I thought you were truly like Slade. And for that, I am sorry."  
  
"I doubted myself. And I hate to admit it, but we are alike. But there's one thing different about us."  
  
"What's that?" I wondered. I understood that he was like Slade, I had said it earlier. Both were stubborn, strong willed, and strong.  
  
"He doesn't have any friends," Robin smiled.  
  
I smiled, too.

_A/N: It's my first fanfic that isn't Square-Enix. AMAZING! Hehe. I guess it's not THAT great though. This takes place during the episode "Apprentice part 2" and I just felt so bad for Starfire during this part because I love her to death and she didn't deserve to be betrayed like that by Robin. I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Meaning, if you don't like it, tell me why and what I can do to IMPROVE. Not, 'this sucks' or whatever. Thanks.  
Always - Letselina _


End file.
